Just a Little Bit XMES!
by LorenDaGinger
Summary: This i find to be MUCH better :) So Tara is spending the holidays on the TARDIS with The Doctor, Rose, and Jack. The story flashes back and forth from her time on the streets on NYC with Jack the ferret, and her life on the time machine. Since its a special, it doesnt really match the plot, or fir into my current writing... yet. but it will, i promise. ENJOY! if anyone is reading


2001:

_Dear Santa, _

_For Christmas this year, I don't want a pony. This year, all I want is for Captain Jack to pay attention to me. This is our first December together, and he has been gone a lot. He won't tell me why, but he leaves for days. I get very lonely and worried he might not return. I hope you can change things around here to make him stay. I really want to spend the holidays together. And if you could, a Neopet would be nice._

_Lots of love, Tara_

I wrote the letter in crayon and sent it in the mail box above my bridge. I had already put up a tree, but I can't think of what to give Jack. My little ferret saved me, the least I could do is get him a descent gift. Jack had left a few days ago so he will be coming home soon. It won't be long till I can hug him again, and there are six days till Santa comes!

"Jack!" I yelled, as my little ferret friend trotted over to where I was sitting. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. "Where did you go for so long?"

"I was, um, helping Santa in the North Pole. He needed me to train the reindeer. Only I can talk to them because I'm a ferret. How is the shrub doing?" Captain glanced at the branch I stuck in the ground. It wilted and couldn't hold any decorations, but jack and I picked it out, so that's all that mattered.

"I hope Santa gets my letter, when will you visit him next?" I asked.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"But you just got back! You can't leave again" I cried. Five days till eve and I haven't seen been with him for more than an hour each week.

"I know Tara, I promised you I would be here more, but Santa realllly needs my help. It would be awful the kids never got their gifts.

I looked down at my feet with a guilty frown. Captain Jack is right, he's always right. As long as he'll be home for when Santa comes, it would be awful if he missed our first Christmas.

"I understand." I picked him up and swung him around. Being a six year old in the brightest city with a talking ferret as your guardian can really make a girl happy.

2010: This will be the first Christmas with all four of us together. The doctor, Rose Jack and I finally get to spend one night together without any monsters or aliens. I walked down the Tardis steps into the main room. Somehow Rose and the Doctor managed to fit an enormous tree throw the two tiny doors of the Police Box. Jack and I decorated it last night with popcorn and shimmering balls.

When I gazed upon the tree I saw the many gifts the Doctor had gotten Rose and I. I may be 16, but I am never too old for the Doctors presents. One year he gave me a box that led to Candy Land. And another time, I got a unicorn. Jack, on the other hand, got me a guide on how a hitchhiker would survive the universe, and when I was six, he got me… crap! I forget. It was something weird though. We didn't know each other well then, so it was excusable.

"Doctor? Rose?" I yelled. I wanted to open the boxes so bad; they were just waiting for me to tear off the wrapping. The two love birds stumbled in from one of the hall ways connected to the Tardis lobby.

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked me with a yawn. I could tell she was up late last night, must have been wrapping gifts or something.

"Still in bed. I can't think of what he's doing, he can't be sleeping. He doesn't sleep. Maybe he's working on a surprise for me!" I spun around and darted for his room.

2001: That night, after Jack left to help Santa again, I took a trip into Times Square to see if there were any good gifts I could get Jack. When what seemed like hours of walking went by, I decided to think a little less creative and more practical on his present. Just like any good pet owner would do for their "pet", I went to Petco. Everything there was price, the only items on sale for ferrets were Halloween treats and a turkey outfit, but I guess those would have to do. All together, they coasted $15, I managed to pick pocket $5 over the months I've been on living on the street. The only way I was going to get the other $10, was to perform.

I cleaned up my face and took to the streets on the bright Times Square. Being young gave me the advantage of sympathy. First I started to sing carols, and then I danced a little. That got me another $6. Next I took the direct approach of straight out begging. Sadly, that does not get you far. Because the police come and chase you before you manage to get more than $2. By the time I collected all $15, three days had passed. Jack would be home soon, and Christmas was two days away! I went to Petco. And purchased Jacks treats and costume, I sure hope he likes it! I worked hard on making this the perfect first holiday.

When I was walking home, the police saw me. And recognizing my glamorous begging face from the past nights, they went after me. I did what Captain told me to do in these situations, run for Torchwood.

As I sat on the invisible tile next to the fountain, I saw my ferret walking from the Torchwood building. What could he have been doing there? He was with Santa, wasn't he?

2010:

"Jack?" I opened his door stepped inside. "Jack where'd ya go?" I pried around the door and under the bed. Nothing. "Doctor, have you seen Captain Jack? He's not in his room." I hollered from the room hoping sound travels well in the Tardis.

"Tara get in here, you want to open your gifts don't you?" Jacks gouges voice echoed he must have woken up before me and snuck down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I raced to the sparkling tree and saw Jack in a red and white Santa suit. I started to chuckle and gave him a hug. Rose and The Doctor joyfully hugged as well, I love my family. Opening my presents, Rose gave me make up; the Doctor gave me a mood necklace that could tell me if someone was lying. When all the surprises under the tree were unraveled, I noticed everyone got something from Jack but me.

2001: I ran back to the bridge and huddled in my corner. If Jack was with Santa, how could he be here? He wasn't with Santa at all! Santa doesn't even exists I bet. He probable is working with Torchwood to try and get his job back, so he can leave me. I knew it, why would anyone want to live with me, under a bridge, homeless. I packed up my stuff and left, Jack will understand when he comes back, he'll probably be happier if I left on my own. That night I slept on the corner Jack found me at, I thought it might be good to just restart. I fell asleep, and then woke up on Christmas Eve sad and lonely.

"Jack, I'm sorry I am such a disappointment and a failure. I hope one day, in the future we will meet and can forgive me." I said under y breath as I got up from the curve in search of something to eat.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Do you want to hear the truth?"

"Jack!" I was historic to see him, "I don't care what the reason is. Just tell me you weren't trying to leave me. I don't want to be alone ever again."

"No, I wasn't trying to go, I love having you around, and I would never leave."

"Oh, okay, whatever you say Jack" I shined a big grin and put Captain on my shoulder as we went back to our bridge. "I missed you, and you won't believe the trouble I went through to get you something for the holidays. What did you get me?" I joyfully questioned.

"Well, that's a good question Tara."

2010: I was happy with what I got, but Jack should have a least a card for me. I was like, his daughter; it's his job to buy me things. I didn't want to be a brat about it so I didn't bring it up, but I hinted to it. "So is that everything? No ones left out, or maybe forgot about, I don't know, me?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked hesitantly.

"Nothing of your concern Doctor, you present is splendid, and so is yours Rose." I coughed a little hoping the Cap would notice.

"Oh, come out with it. I've known you long enough to tell when something's on your mind." The Doctor announced.

"Jack never gave me a gift!" I pouted out, sounding very Grinch like.

"Do you mean this toy?" Jack jokingly through his Santa sack at my face, "I found that Santa letter you wrote in crayon when the Doctor and I were looking for my ferret self, yahhh, we kind of cheated time travel."

I opened the sack and found a Neopet bunched at the bottom. A gianormus grin appeared upon my face. I gathered my black hair on my left shoulder, leaped up, and hug tackled Jack. "I remember I never got you a gift that year, it was because my ferret self was looking for my future self to make arrangements for the time I would change back into a human. That's why I was sneaking around. I thought I should make it up to you. Marry Christmas Tara, I love you." Jack spoke with such a loving voice.

"I love you too Captain Jack." I said while still hugging him. "This is the BEST one yet!"


End file.
